


Ruby's Payback

by TheAce



Series: RWBY: TCKL [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, plus more bits from the future!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAce/pseuds/TheAce
Summary: Just before heading to class, Weiss has to retrieve a pen from under the bed, her now girlfriend Ruby, not missing this chance, sits on her legs and prepares to deliever some ticklish revenge.





	Ruby's Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another ticklish oneshot from RWBY, this time Weiss is gonna get it. I don't know whether all of the 'RWBY TCKL' stories will take place in the same universe, but this is at least a direct sequel to 'Ticklish Confessions'.

"Ninety-Eight, Ninety-Nine, One Hundred." Weiss counts as she brushes her hair

"Weiss, why do you got to do that? Your hair is beautiful, like the rest of you, as always." Ruby says, hugging Weiss from behind.

"It doesn't hurt to be too perfect, Ruby, not all of us can pull off having short hair like you." Weiss finishes brushing, ties her hair up in her signature side off-center bun, and turns to Ruby, "Though thank you for the compliment, my lovely rose." Weiss kisses Ruby's cheek, causing the girl to blush as red as her cape.

It's been two weeks since Ruby admitted her feelings to the white-haired beauty, with a little ticklish assisstence, and things been great so far. Though the two are still a little shy in public, the outings they had were fun.

"Oh, aren't you two just an adorable ball of cuteness!" Yang coos/teases at the couple as Blake rolls her eyes. Yang and Blake were the first, and so far only, people they have told of their relationship. The two were happy for them, even Yang didn't go all overprotective like Weiss had feared, though did find it hilarious that Weiss tickled the confession out of Ruby.

"Yes, we're just the cutest things," Weiss replies sarcastically

"W-well, I think it's time to get to class." Ruby announces, she and the rest of her team already dressed in their school uniforms

"Yeah, let's go. Don't get distracted with kissing!" Yang teases before Blake grabs her arm and yanks her out.

"Sometimes I think it was a mistake to tell her." Weiss sighs

"She means well, I'm glad she didn't disapprove."

"Yeah, that's nice knowing she's not threatening to crush my skull." Weiss picks up her books, "Come on, this is one of the rare times we might be on ti-" Weiss stops as she drops a pen and watches it roll under her bed, "Seriously? Hold on, love."

Weiss gets on her knees to look under the bed, "It rolled to the other side. Wait a sec, I'll get it."

Weiss crawls under the bed, her legs sticking out as she tries to reach for the pen. Ruby watches Weiss's legs, a mischivous idea comes to her head.

"Got it! I'm coming o-" Weiss is interupted as Ruby sits down on her legs, trapping her under the bed, "R-Ruby, what the heck are you doing!?"

"Oh Weiss, do you remember how you tied me up and spent hours tickling my poor feet?"

"Y-yes?" Weiss replies, seeing where Ruby is going with this, and dread comes upon her.

"You said as my girlfriend you are obligated to tickle me whenever you want. Well, doesn't the same go for me?" Ruby asks, as she takes Weiss's shoes off

"N-Now see here! I admit I went too far, but do we really have time for this? I'm sure we'll be late for class." Weiss, knowing that there's no escape, tries to point out.

"Don't worry, as team leader I'll take full resposibility for our tardiness." Ruby pulls the sock off Weiss's right foot, revealing the beautiful soft sole underneath, "Oh Weiss, your foot is just so cute! Look at those wittle toes!" Ruby rakes a finger over Weiss's toes, causing the heiress to giggle.

"R-hehehehe-Ruby, do-hohohohon't you dare!"

"Don't I dare what?" Ruby takes the other sock off, baring the other foot, "Tickle torture my girlfriend's cute little feet just like she did mine? Then yes, yes I dare!"

Ruby digs her fingers into those feet, Weiss can't stop herself laughing as her girlfriend's fingers slide around the soles of her bare feet. 

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA! RUBY HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL KIL-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Weiss is laughing so much, she starts banging on the floor.

Meanwhile, Ruby's having the time of her life, enjoying the experience of being the tickler for once instead of the ticklee. She was also admiring how soft and smooth Weiss' feet are, she definitely gets pedicures regularly. Ruby looks over at the desk and sees the hairbrush Weiss was using earlier and gets an idea.

Using her semblance, Ruby snatches the brush and gets back on Weiss's legs in half a second.

"Oh Weiss," Ruby waves the brush, "It was a hundred strokes earlier right? I just wanna make sure."

As Weiss was catching her breath from the brief break, she wondered why Ruby asked, until it hits her.

"Ruby, please no, not that! Don't use that!"

"One!"

Ruby strokes the hairbrush down Weiss's left foot, the heiress giggling in response

"Two!"

Now the right foot, louder giggles. It continued like that for a while, Ruby counting the strokes on Weiss's feet, the trapped girl helplessly laughing.

"Twenty-Three! (stroke) Twenty-Four! (stroke) Twenty-Seven! (stroke) Twenty-Eight! (stroke) Twent-wait, did I skip some numbers? Have to start over I guess."

"NO!"

"One!"

Again, Ruby hairbrushes Weiss's feet, the girl can do nothing but laugh.

"Thirty-One! (stroke) Thirty-Two (stroke) Thirty-" Ruby's count is interrupted by her scroll, she puts the brush down and answers it.

"Hey, where are you two?" Yang says on the scroll, "Are you seriously too distracted with kissing? I was just joking about that!"

"Um...no, we were jus-" Ruby attempts to explain before Yang interupts her

"Nevermind, just get down here! I think Goodwitch is planning to use her crop on me and Blake, and not the magic kind of use."

Yang hangs up as Ruby sighs, the fun's over. Ruby gets off Weiss's legs and pulls the exhausted girl out of the bed.

"Yang says we need to go now, so-"

"Shut it! Don't talk to me!" Weiss yells, angry at Ruby for what she did, the heiress pouting and crossing her arms

"Oh come on Weiss, you did the same thing to me."

Weiss 'hmphs' and turns away from Ruby.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but all I did was get you back." seeing Weiss still upset, Ruby gets an idea, "Besides, I'm glad to have spent some time with the most beautiful feet on Remnant."

"W-What?" Weiss was startled, "You think my feet are beautiful?"

"Of course, because they're attached to the most beautiful legs on Remnant." Ruby begins feeling up Weiss's legs, "Which are attached to the most beautiful belly button," she pokes where the belly button is, Weiss gives a cute squeek, "which is under the most beautiful chest, " Weiss blushes, "I like flat chests. Which is attached to the most beautiful arms, than the neck, the hair, the face, and finally the most beautiful eyes."

Weiss is feeling all tingly, hearing Ruby talk about her body.

"As I always say, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, my wonderful snowflake." Ruby leans in and kisses Weiss's cheek, making her as red as Ruby's cloak

"O-okay, you're forgiven. L-let's get to class."

"Okie-dokie! Last one there's a rotten egg!" Ruby semblances out of the room

Weiss watches her go and sighs, "Why is it that no matter what, that girl is always so charming?" Weiss shakes her head with a smile before she starts putting her socks and shoes back on.

Several Years Later...

"Mama, can you come help us?" Weiss's youngest daughter, Winny asks with big eyes

"What is it honey? Mother needs to get to work." Weiss, in her skirted business suit, asks

"A ball fell under my bed, I can't get it."

"Couldn't you get it?" Weiss asks Rosette

"It's too far, I can't reach." the oldest daughter answers

Weiss sighs, though she doesn't have time, she can't ignore her daughters' pleas

"Okay, I'll help you."

Weiss enters her daughters' shared bedroom, gets down on her knees before reaching under the bed, "I don't feel anything."

"It's farther back." Winny says

Weiss sighs, knowing what she has to do. She crawls under the tiny bed, her legs sticking out.

"Okay, I still can't see a ball, are you girls sure it fell under-" Weiss is interrupted as someone sits on her legs.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a bit of deja-view?" Ruby grins as she straddles her wife's legs, "Good job girls!"

"Ruby! You set up me!?"

"Yep! It's payback time for the other night, honey-bunch!" Ruby proclaims as she removes Weiss's heels, exposing the lady's bare feet, still as soft and beautiful from years ago.

"Ruby! Get off! I don't have time!"

"Please, you're the boss, I think even you can take a sick-day. I already called the office and told them you couldn't make it."

"Ruby!"

"Now girls, hairbrushes at the ready?"

Both Rosette and Winny nod, producing hairbrushes. Weiss gulps, remembering something like this awhile back

"And....Brush!"

Holding Weiss's feet down, her girls starts to work at brushing those feet, Rosette tickling the left foot and Winny tickling the right. Weiss of course laughing uncontrollably.

"RU-HOHOHOHOHOHO-RUBY! GIRLS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHA! STO-HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

"You gotta love these nostalgia trips."

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of another tickle story. I don't know why I keep ending them with looks into the future, but I think it's cute/funny Ruby & Weiss are turning their kids into such tickle monsters. Remember, you can leave a suggestion of an idea if you want, it could be anyone on the show, not just team RWBY, I might do them if they interest me.


End file.
